BETWEEN THE ORANGE AND THE WHITE
by sykisan
Summary: Ketika Rukia Kuchiki sedang melepas rindu, seseorang malah datang dan membuat dirinya bingung./"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku berkeliling.."/"Kau pikir kau mau membawa Kuchiki kemana, Kurosaki? Kuchiki harus ikut denganku sekarang juga."/IchiRuki or HitsuRuki?/RnR Please XD


**BETWEEN THE ORANGE AND THE WHITE**

**Author : Sykisan**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, miss-typo, etc.**

* * *

Summary : Ketika Rukia Kuchiki sedang melepas rindu, seseorang malah datang dan membuat dirinya bingung. / "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku berkeliling.."/ "Kau pikir kau mau membawa Kuchiki kemana, Kurosaki? Kuchiki harus ikut denganku sekarang juga."

* * *

Hari ini tampak tenang seperti hari bisaanya, bahkan setiap orang menjalankan rutinitasnya dengan sangat santai, tepatnya 'hampir' semua orang, karena di salah satu divisi, tepatnya di divisi 13, terlihatlah seorang gadis berpostur mungil yang merupakan _fukutaichou_ dari divisi tersebut sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

**Rukia P.O.V**

_'Gawat! Aku sampai telat bangun karena mengerjakan laporan hingga larut, ternyata menjadi Fukutaichou sangat melelahkan'_

Dengan langkah yang tergesa, aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor hingga aku sampai di depan kantor divisi 13, dan sambil tersenyum aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Apa kalian bertanya kenapa aku tersenyum? Tenang saja, aku tidak gila kok, yah aku tersenyum karena aku menduga pasti _Taichou_-ku yang baik hati itu sudah berada di dalam, dan ternyata benar saja dugaanku karena begitu aku masuk, kapten Ukitake sedang duduk manis di kursinya dan begitu menyadari bahwa ada yang masuk, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya tersebut ke arah pintu.

"Ohayou Ukitake _Taichou_, maaf saya terlambat, dan ini laporan yang anda minta kemarin." Ucapku sambil tersenyum seraya memberikan laporan yang ku kerjakan kemarin yang membuatku jadi kurang tidur.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san. Terima kasih laporannya, kau memang wakil yang bisa diandalkan." Dia tersenyum sambil mengambil setumpuk kertas yang kuberi. " Tetapi nampaknya pekerjaan sebagai wakil kapten cukup memberatkanmu ya, lihat wajahmu, kelihatan lelah sekali. Kau mungkin hari ini bisa istirahat dulu, karena sepertinya hari ini kita tidak akan terlalu sibuk."

'_Benar-benar kapten yang sangat pengertian. Aku senang mempunyai kapten yang sebaik ini._'

"Waah benarkah itu kapten? Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu untuk beristirahat."

"Iya, istirahat yang cukup ya Kuchiki-san."

Dan setelah berpamitan, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, tetapi saat aku hampir membuka pintu, kapten Ukitake tiba-tiba berbicara hal yang tiba-tiba membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Oh iya Kuchiki, aku hampir lupa, aku sudah meminta kapten Hitsugaya untuk mengajarimu _Bankai, _maaf ya aku tidak meminta ijinmu terlebih dahulu, tapi sebagai wakil kapten, kau pasti akan menjalani tugas yang lebih berat, jadi aku meminta Hitsugaya _Taichou_ agar kau lebih kuat, lagipula kalian berdua kan sama-sama memiliki _zanpakutou_ tipe es, jadi aku pikir akan lebih mudah untuk saling mengerti."

"O-oh, baiklah, terima kasih _Taichou._ " jawabku agak kaget karena tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dan entah mengapa aku mempunyai _feeling_ kalau hal itu akan mengusikku sepanjang hari.

* * *

Arghh, benar kan _feeling_-ku, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran hal itu terus sih. Ayo Rukia lupakan! Aku kan hanya akan diajari oleh kapten Hitsugaya saja, cuman itu kok. Tapi.. tetap saja aku kepikiran!

Pada akhirnya sama saja aku jadi tidak bisa istirahat karena kepikiran hal itu terus. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kapten Ukitake saja yang mengajariku, aku kan lebih dekat dengannya, sedangkan kapten Hitsugaya? Mengobrol saja tidak pernah, mmm kecuali waktu mengadakan pesta sake di divisi 10 itu sih, yah itupun hanya sekali, setiap bertemu juga dia selalu bersikap dingin. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau yang mengajariku adalah orang yang dekat denganku, mungkin seperti Ichigo.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran si jeruk bodoh itu, tidak mungkin aku diajarkan oleh dia kan, yang ada nanti kita malah berantem terus. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama juga ya aku tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo, sekarang sedang apa ya dia, apa dia masih sibuk membasmi Hollow dan melindungi orang-orang? Ya pasti tentu saja masih, dia itukan orang bodoh yang keras kepala, punya rambut yang aneh, selalu sok kuat, dan dia juga…

orang yang selalu aku cemaskan.

* * *

**Sementara itu di Karakura…**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Kurosaki-kun, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"A-ah aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa Inoue, hanya sedikit lelah saja." Aku akui ucapan itu bohong, sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Soul Society sekarang. Aneh ya? Ya, aku akui itu juga bohong sih, tepatnya aku sedang memikirkan seseorang sekarang, seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupku, seseorang yang memberiku kekuatan untuk bisa melindungi semua orang, seseorang yang… yah aku anggap seperti lentera di hidupku. Oh tunggu, sejak kapan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo jadi melankolis seperti ini? Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Tapi, aku rindu orang tersebut. Setelah mengambil jasad Ginjo, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Dan sekarang aku merasa.. apa yah itu namanya, mungkin 'hampa'.

"Ichigo mungkin sedang memikirkan Rukia. Biasanya raut mukanya akan berubah menjadi melankolis kalau sedang memikirkan Rukia, meskipun kerutan permanennya itu tetap tidak hilang." Goda Keigo sambil tertawa. Dan akibat dari omongannya tersebut kini semua orang menatap Ichigo dengan penuh selidik.

_'gawat, kenapa si Keigo ini bisa menebaknya sih!'_

"Urusai Keigo. Dan aku tidak sedang memikirkan Rukia. Jadi kau jangan sok tahu. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak pernah memasang tampang yang melankolis." Oke, aku berbohong lagi.

"Mmm, Kurosaki-kun, sebentar lagi kan akan libur panjang, jadi bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Soul Society, disana kan kau bisa bertemu dengan teman shinigami mu yang lain, mungkin saja kau memang merindukan mereka." Ucap Inoue memberi saran.

"Kau benar Inoue. Mungkin aku memang merindukan mereka dan anggap saja sekalian aku berlibur." Benar sekali, itu ide yang sangat bagus, dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Asik sekalii, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Rukia-chan…"

"Lebih baik kau diam Keigo, sensei sudah masuk ke dalam kelas."

"Iya, lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke tempat duduk kita masing-masing saja."

Ting Tong Ting Tong… (bel pulang sekolah berbunyi)

"Hahh, akhirnya pulang juga. Dan besok mulai libur panjaaang," Ucap Orihime dengan wajah yang gembira. "Oh iya Kurosaki-kun, kau akan pergi ke Soul Society besok?"

"Aku rasa iya Inoue, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

"Mmm, iya benar."

"Kenapa kau jadi murung Inoue?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak koo, hehe. "

"Oh yasudah kalau begitu, aku duluan yaa."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Kurosaki-kun."

**Esoknya…**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Damn, gara-gara hal itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Kalian tau gara-gara hal apa? Jika kalian menjawab karena aku memikirkan si _tawake_ alias Ichigo itu berarti kalian salah besar, jadi sekarang kalian tau kan siapa yang aku pikirkan? Yap, benar sekali, jawabannya adalah Hitsugaya _Taichou._

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa aku memikirkan dia terus. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, kalian jangan salah paham ya, aku memikirkannya bukan karena suka loh, yah walaupun kapten Hitsugaya itu keren dan imut, tapi aku ti-, tunggu dulu, aku tadi bilang apa? Keren dan imut? Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan sih, ingat Rukia, kapten Hitsugaya itu punya Hinamori, tapi mereka kan belum resmi pacaran jadi berharap juga boleh dong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

EEEEHHHHH?! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran nakal seperti itu? Mungkin ini efek dari otakku yang terlalu lelah bekerja. Mungkin.

Sedang asik dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Jangan berjalan sambil melamun, Kuchiki."

"A-apa? Maaf saya tadi tidak mendengar anda."

"Jangan berjalan sambil melamun. Tadi itu yang aku katakan."

"O-oh haha maaf Hitsugaya _Taichou_, habisnya saya sedang banyak pikiran sejak kemarin."

"Oh begitu, yasudah kalau begitu, saya duluan, Kuchiki."

"Baik, Hitsugaya _Taichou._"

Oke, mari kita lanjutkan lamunan yang tadi. Mmm, tadi aku melamun sampai mana ya? Oh iya, aku tadi melamun sampai berharap kalau Hitsugaya _Taichou_ bias jadi pa-, ah lupakan. Baiklah, jadi mengenai latihan ku dengan Hitsugaya _Taichou_ kurasa aku tinggal tanya kepada Hitsugaya _Taichou_ kapan aku bisa mulai latihan dengannya, aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik, berarti nanti aku harus ke divisi 10 untuk mencari kapten itu. Hah padahal aku berharap kalau bertemu di jalan saja, biar aku tidak usah kesana. Sayangnya tadi di jalan aku hanya bertemu dengan Hi- HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!

Iya tadi aku bertemu dengannya, aduuh Rukiaaa, kenapa kamu bisa sebodoh itu siiih, aku harus mengejarnya, semoga saja dia belum terlalu jauh.

Ayoo, aku harus berlari sekuat tenaga! Ah! Itu dia!

"Hitsugaya _Taichou_! Hitsugaya _Taichou_!"

Ah dia sepertinya mendengarku, soalnya sekarang dia berhenti, bagus!

"Ada apa Kuchiki?"

"Be-begini," kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini, mungkin ini efek lari. "Saya diberi tahu kapten Ukitake kalau beliau meminta anda untuk melatih saya supaya lebih kuat."

"Oh itu, iya memang benar, dan aku sudah menyetujuinya,"

_Oh ya ampun, dia memang cool sekali. Pantas saja Hinamori suka dengannya._

"Lalu apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kuchiki?" Tanyanya segera setelah tidak mendapat respon dariku.

"Ah masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan Hitsugaya _Taichou,_" aku menjawab dengan tergesa karena melihat gelagat pria tersebut yang sepertinya telah bersiap angkat kaki dari tempat ini. "Jadi kira-kira kapan kita bisa memulai latihannya Hitsugaya _Taichou_?"

"Oh itu. Jika aku ada waktu, aku akan langsung mencarimu untuk berlatih. Jadi kau tunggu saja. Dan juga kau harus selalu siap."

_Tentu saja aku akan selalu siap._

"Hai! Baiklah kapten. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Jawabku dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul yang bahkan aku sendiri saja tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi bersemangat begini. Lalu akupun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ke divisi-ku.

Sekarang hari sudah beranjak siang, tapi aku sekarang hanya bersantai di divisi-ku karena pekerjaanku sudah kuselesaikan dari tadi.

Coba saja Hitsugaya _Taichou_ sedang tidak ada kerjaan, aku kan jadi bisa berlatih sekaligus bisa semakin mengenal Hitsugaya _Taichou,_ karena jujur saja aku sedikit penasaran dengannya. Sikapnya yang dingin itu membuat aku semakin penasaran dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia akan bersikap sangat dingin kepada orang lain, tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan Hinamori, dia jadi seperti orang lain, lihat saja sikapnya yang perhatian itu. Kadang aku jadi sedikit iri dengan Hinamori, karena dia bisa membuat orang seperti Hitsugaya _Taichou _luluh dihadapannya. Aku juga.. ingin seperti itu.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, tiba-tiba pikiranku buyar ketika merasakan _Reiatsu_ yang sangat aku kenal. Tapi kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, yang benar saja, orang itu tidak mungkin ada disini kan. Tapi ini benar-benar miliknya. Ya, aku sangat yakin yang memiliki _Reiatsu_ seperti ini hanya-

"Yo, Rukia!" pikiranku terpotong olehnya yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk. "Atau aku harus sebut nona _Fukutaichou_ yang terhormat?" sapanya penuh penekanan pada kata _fukutaichou _dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Astaga itu memang dia, rambut oranyenya yang unik, senyumnya, suaranya, langkah kakinya, semuanya terlihat tidak berubah. Hal yang selama ini aku rindukan sudah datang dengan sendirinya ke hadapanku.

"I-Ichigo?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Wah tumben sekali kau tidak membentakku. Apa ini karena kau sudah menjadi wakil kapten sekarang." Godanya sambil menyeringai.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan tidak usah menggodaku dengan jabatanku sekarang."

"Aku kesini karena sekolahku sedang libur, jadi aku berniat mengunjungi teman-teman _shinigami_-ku yang berada disini. Lagipula, apa kau tidak merindukanku, Rukia?" BLETAKK! "Aw, itu sakit!" keluhnya setelah menerima ucapan selamat datang penuh 'cinta' dariku berupa pukulan di kepala.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku, Ichigo!"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku berkeliling, soalnya aku melihat bahwa wakil kapten yang satu ini sedang menganggur sekarang."

"Tidak mau, aku sibuk."

"Oh ya? Sibuk melamun maksudmu? Atau sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menambah tinggi badan?"

Empat tanda siku mulai muncul lagi di kepalaku. Pria ini memang pandai membuatku kesal. "Baiklah tuan Kurosaki, aku akan menemanimu."

"Nah bagus!" Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang." Dan dengan ucapan itu, ia langsung menarik tanganku keluar ruangan. Tetapi belum terlalu jauh dari ruangan, aku merasakan _Reiatsu_ seseorang yang kuat.

"Kau pikir kau mau membawa Kuchiki kemana, Kurosaki? Kau tidak boleh membawanya pergi bersamamu karena Kuchiki harus ikut denganku sekarang juga."

Dan ucapan tegas dari seseorang itu berhasil membuat kami berhenti dan sontak menolehkan wajah kami ke asal suara tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Toushiro?" ucap Ichigo penuh tanda tanya.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya terkejut melihat orang tersebut, entah kenapa hatiku jadi terasa bimbang, tentu saja bimbang, karena aku tahu pasti apa yang dia lakukan disini dan apa maksud ucapannya tersebut,

"Hitsugaya _Taichou.._" Ucapku terkejut.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Hallo Minna XD

Yeeeee! Akhirnya cerita ini aku publish jugaa XD

Maaf ya kalau rada abal dan gaje, soalnya ini fic pertamaku, aku ragu banget mau publish atau nggak, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mending aku publish aja, kan ga ada salahnya berbagi cerita, ya nggak reader?

Reader : Nggak

*Author speechless*

Nah, sebenernya aku sendiri masih bingung Rukia bakal milih siapa, soalnya jujur aja ya aku sendiri bener-bener suka sama Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, soalnya menurut aku dua-duanya cocok sama Rukia, jadi sampai sekarang aja aku masih bingung sama alur selanjutnya.. XD

Sooo, bagi yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik, REVIEW PLEASE! XD

Thanks for reading XD


End file.
